The development of mobile communications technologies results in increasingly high user requirements. A micro cell is introduced in a macro cell to form a heterogeneous network, so that the number of cells in a system may be multiplied, and when throughput of each cell remains unchanged, a system capacity may be multiplied. Introduction of the micro cell may achieve the following advantages: relatively small coverage, cost savings in network devices, network deployment, network transmission, and network operating, energy conservation, low radiation, and the like. A micro base station is in wide use, for example, the use of a micro base station can be found at home, enterprise, or public place. At an enterprise or a public place, a plurality of micro base stations is required to provide continuous network coverage, and introduction of the micro cell can increase coverage in the enterprise or public place, and assist the macro cell in service offload.
The micro cell and the macro cell may be deployed at same frequency or at different frequency. In the event that the micro cell and the macro cell are deployed at same frequency, uplink transmit power of a user equipment (UE) decreases due to power control after the UE adds the micro cell/macro cell to an active set in advance. Therefore, a serving base station cannot acquire or correctly demodulate information sent by the UE in the uplink, which in turn causes the serving base station unable to schedule uplink data from the UE according to scheduling information of the UE.